herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hal Jordan (Injustice)
Hal Jordan in the parallel universe is a Lantern warrior who is known as Green Lantern, and temporarily as Yellow Lantern during Superman's regime and unwillingly as a Red Lantern for temporary in Injustice series. Biography ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' When Superman made Earth under his One-Earth government regime, Sinestro decided to form an alliance with him since his One-Earth government is similar to his dictatorial rule over Korugar. Sinestro managed to convince Hal Jordan that fear is more effective than willpower, thus making him give up the power of the Green Lantern and accepting the yellow ring of fear, joining the Sinestro Corps. However, this is a set-up by Sinestro to make Hal a complete pawn of both Sinestro himself, and even Superman. At time when Hal became a Yellow Lantern, Sinestro murders John Stewart and framed Guy Gardner as the murder, with Sinestro is directly the murder of Guy through a manipulated Hal. When the prime universe's Hal Jordan encounters Yellow Lantern in Gotham City, Green Lantern stated that Yellow Lantern has traded green for yellow, the color of cowardice. They have a fight with Green Lantern winning the battle. When the parallel universe's Batman's Insurgency leads a rescue mission to save the prime universe's Batman at Stryker Island, Yellow Lantern, along with other members of Superman's Regime, tries to fend off the Insurgency. He clashes with Green Lantern again and eventually fought the parallel universe Batman to prevent prime universe Batman's escape to a losing fight. Parallel universe Batman then told him that Superman is the enemy, not the Insurgency. When Superman killed Shazam after he decided to back out from Superman's decision to destroy Metropolis and Gotham and the prime universe's cities. The Flash defects from the Regime. Yellow Lantern said to Flash that there is no "done" in the Regime and tried to prevent Flash from escaping. When Flash broke through Yellow Lantern's fear barrier, a fight ensues with Flash winning. Eventually, the prime universe Superman shows up to save the parallel universe's Metropolis and Gotham City. Yellow Lantern, Sinestro, and Black Adam encounter him in Gotham. After defeating Black Adam, Superman forcibly removes Sinestro's ring and says that Yellow Lantern still has a chance to do the right thing. Having said that, Hal Jordan surrendered and took off his yellow ring. After Superman defeated his parallel universe counterpart, many members of the Regime were arrested, including the former Regime member's Flash who imprisoned himself due to his previous status as that member, with Sinestro and Hal Jordan taken to Oa to stand trial in front of the Guardians of the Universe. The Yellow Lantern attire can be unlocked by winning a ranked match as the Green Lantern. ''Injustice 2'' Hal Jordan return as Green Lantern again, after being pardoned and released by the Guardians to atone his sins through his own merit. Hal faced through difficulties of the Guardians’ rehabilitation program, such as defending the Green Lanterns alongside the reformed Titans (including Booster Gold, Lobo and new Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes) from the vengeful Red Lanterns and Starro, who are only after Sinestro. Guy’s spirit manifested from Hal’s guilt as a Regime member and his hatred towards Sinestro, indirectly caught the Red Lantern’s attention. He was unwillingly turned into a Red Lantern while trying to stop the raging corps’ target Sinestro from taking the Red Ring of a Red Lantern temporary during the said corps’ assault, until Hal manage to use the remaining will to break himself from the Red Ring’s influences and warned the surviving Green Lanterns. Atrocitus is currently re-targeting Hal back to Red Lantern while the latter joins Batman's Insurgency. After he manages to suppress the fear emotion spectrum from the Guardians of Universe's trial, he still needs to train himself more from upcoming negative emotion spectrum, such as from Red Lantern's rage emotion spectrum, which he manage to suppress from fallen three times. Trivia *In the comics Hal Jordan used a Sinestro Corps ring twice. The first time was when he used them during the Sinestro Corps War storyline though only briefly. The second was during the War of the Green Lantern storyline when Krona's corruption over the Green Lantern Rings through their Central Power Battery, which forced Hal to switch to another Corp's ring. Unlike the first time however, Hal was wearing a Sinestro Corps uniform. External links *Hal Jordan on Villains Wiki *Hal Jordan on Injustice: Gods Among Us Wiki Navigation Category:Injustice Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Justice League Members Category:Tragic Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Male Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Rivals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cowards Category:Fallen Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Category:Anti Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wrathful Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Poor Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Chaste